


Found Family

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Found Families, LITERALLY, Megamind Adopts Everyone, Pre-movie AU, he has brain bots for each one, he wants to quit villainy for them, megamind finds homeless kids and takes them in, megamind loves his kids and would be devestated if anything happened to them, they seek him out sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Megamind finds a lot of kids abandoned along the streets, having run away of been left somewhere. He takes them all in if they want to come in, and takes care of them all. He loves his family, but hates the way his job endangers them. Maybe... Maybe it didn't have to anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started cause I wanted Megamind taking care of kids just around his lair and now it's this so yeah

Metro City seemed to have the lowest homeless teen population of the entire country. Many were confused, because there was a high number of runaways and deaths leading to teens and children ending up on the street, and yet they never really seemed to go there. 

Only those in the lair really knew what was going on. 

Megamind groaned, sitting up a moment, hearing the racket outside the door. He huffed, slipping on his slippers and grabbing his house cape, pulling it on, before walking over to the door and pulling it open. 

His two eldest, Maria and Patrick, were arguing just outside the door, though he wasn’t sure about what. At this point, he was sure it was just general yelling. He huffed, then shifted, tapping the wall loud enough to get their attention. Both glanced over before having the decency to look sheepish. 

“Sorry Dad...” Maria muttered, and Megamind shook his head a moment. 

“It’s fine, I was due to get up soon anyways... Just.. refrain from arguing outside my bedroom next time, alright kiddo?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and shuffling away to the kitchen. 

The younger kids were already there, eating cereal, and a few of the youngest, ranging two to five, had a teen with them. All in all, there were about ten kids in his kitchen, and Megamind didn’t seem at all phased, passing through and mumbling a greeting to them as he found coffee to chug down and wake up. 

The youngest there, a two year old names Bailey, lit up and made grabby hands at him. Her current caretaker, a sweet teen named Jameson, smiled up at him carefully. “She’s been asking for you all morning...” 

“Dada!” 

Megamind smiled, carefully lifting her from her high chair and putting her on his hip as he finished up his coffee. “Hey kiddo...” Bailey grinned and placed a wet kiss on his cheek, which Megamind returned to her forehead. “you’re hyper today.” 

One of the brain bots flew in, bowging softly, before stopping in front of Megamind, holding a small bottle. Megamind frowned. He hadn’t had a kid that young in years. Carefully, he handed of Bailey to Jameson again, the former frowning and the latter trying to distract her. 

“What is it, Spikeless?” He asked softly, and Spikeless turned and flew off, causing Megamind to follow. He was pretty sure a lot more people than he thought knew of his little family, and, sometimes, he got kids sitting outside his lair. He didn’t like knowing they were abandoned there, but at least they had somewhere to go. 

However, instead of a baby like he had expected, from the bottle Spikeless had shown him, he found a teen. Megamind tilted his head as he stepped out of the lair, realizing he was still in his pajamas. “Ollo...” 

They glanced up, tears streaking down their face, a bruise forming under their eye. Megamind frowned, raising his hands carefully to show himself unarmed. 

“Come here, alright? We’ll get you cleaned up.” He smiled softly, and they nodded softly, rubbing their unbruised eye. “Is there a name you’d like to be called, kiddo?” He asked quietly, carefully putting a hand on their shoulder to lead them inside. 

“... Aurora.” 

“Alright, Aurora, I’m going to take you to Minion, he’s going to want to do a full exam, just to make sure you don’t have anything broken. He has a few things to help with bruises and such, and I promise, though he looks big and scary, he’s one of the nicest people there is.” 

Aurora nodded a bit, sniffling again, and Megamind smiled, rubbing her back lightly as he moved into Minion’s little area, calling out for him carefully, not wanting to raise his voice to high. He had a good amount of panic attacks from his kiddos in the past from him doing that, and he never wanted to cause that again. 

Minion appeared quickly, frowning a moment before moving over carefully. “Hey. Got another one?” 

Megamind nodded a bit. “This is Aurora. They’re a little bruised up, so I want you to see what you can do, make sure nothing’s broken. Do you want me to stay with you, kiddo?” He asked quietly, getting a small shake of their head. “Alright. Well. I’ll leave Spikeless with you, and, when you’ve gotten a clean bill of health, they’ll lead you to me. I’ll be off finding you a room. There’s hundred here I’m sure, so don’t worry.” Aurora nodded and Megamind, satisfied with that for now, moved away from them, going off down the halls. 

Brain bots descended with a curtain, changing him into his normal villainous outfit, moving around at the labeled rooms, tilting his head a bit. He found one a bit farther from everyone else, to give Morgan some quiet, and grabbed a Sharpie, carefully writing their name along the door, smiling softly. “There... Pinkie, come here.” 

Pinkie moved over, bowging softly. 

“Make sure there’s enough bedding around. I may have to go buy more.” He hummed, pushing open the door, moving about and looking for anything that might be out of place. It was a basic guest room, and, no matter how long the kiddos stayed, he wanted them comfortable. So, they had full range to decorate. 

A few moments later, he heard Spikeless’s bowging, a slightly deeper tone then the rest, and looked up from the bed he had been fixing, smiling at seeing Aurora petting down Spikeless’s dome.

“Well. This’ll be your room, you can decorate for however you wish for however you plan to stay, and you can stay as long as you want. I don’t mind. Breakfast is made usually by either Minion, Katie, or Jameson, usually through 6:30 and 9:30, though you can always make what you want, lunch starts around eleven and ends around two, and then Minion always makes dinner and asks everyone be there, though if you don’t want to be, he won’t take it personally. That’s usually around six as well, but anything else you want, you have free range, unless there’s a red curtain. That’s my work area, and it’s dangerous, so I don’t like people going back there. The brain bots will escort you back to safety if need be. The door that says exit above it is not an exit, it’s the alligator pit.” 

Aurora quirked an eyebrow as Megamind finally stopped talking and moved over carefully, making himself seem smaller. 

“That should be it. If you need anything, you can ask Spikeless and they’ll find an answer. I usually assign a brain bot to everyone just in case, but I think Spikeless likes you, so they’ll be staying with you.” Aurora nodded, then carefully hugged him. He could feel them shaking and he sighed, carefully wrapping his arms around them, waiting for the inevitable water works. 

“Thank you...” they mumbled, and Megamind smiled softly, slipping a hand to their head, to stroke down their hair. 

“Any time, kiddo. You’re one of mine now, and I’d do anything for my family.” Megamind heard the little hitch in their breath they tried to hide, and he sighed, starting to hum to let them calm down. 

It took a minute, before they stepped back, smiling softly. “Thank you... still...” 

Megamind smiled softly. “Better than you being on the streets. Anything you need, you just ask.” He smiled softly, moving out carefully to let them get settled before moving back to find his other various children. 

After a head count, and making sure that everyone was accounted for and had their brain bots, he moved to his work area, his idea cloud, stepping behind the curtain and breathing. 

He... wanted so badly to be a public father figure to these kids, but he just couldn’t... he wasn’t a good person to be a father, and now... he has almost twenty minors in his care. He was scared someone would find out and take them all away from him. He had built his family and he wasn’t letting go for anything. 

Megamind sighed, glancing around a moment, before biting his lip. He had to stop being a villain if he were to be a public father to his kids... but how could he do that? 

He sighed, moving about his idea cloud, before his eyes caught on a name. Roxanne... 

Could... could she help him? Help him quit everything he had been doing for nine years and help him build a better life, so he could truly be a father to these kids. He huffed out a sigh, closing his eyes a moment, before smiling at himself. He was sure of it. She was never really scared of him anyways... and she’d understand... could help him talk to Metro Man about quitting the game.  
Megamind nodded a moment. He shifted, moving over and glancing around for his hoverbike keys, before grabbing them, leaving his idea cloud.

“Everyone behave while I’m gone!” 

There were a few replies of assent, but there was one ‘No’ from the right, but it was Henry, so he brushed it off. He always said no and then did the thing anyways, so he wasn’t truly worried. 

With that, he moved over to the hoverbike, turning it on and lifting off the ground carefully. He had someone to see about quitting Villainy.


	2. Chapter 2

On the ride over, Megamind had a chance to think more on what he was doing. He was going to have to tell her why he was quitting, or she wouldn’t believe him, and that was a risk in of itself. A risk of loosing all of them, of the carefully built up family, but... by still being a villain, he could loose them at any point as well. 

He sighed, landing on the balcony carefully, stepping off the hover bike. This was his best course of action, in his mind. He couldn’t go to Wayne, the buffoon wouldn’t think before taking his entire family from him, but Roxanne... perhaps she would. She’d be smart enough to see how much he cared. Hopefully. 

Carefully, trying to keep it quiet, he pushed open the door, tilting his head a moment. The door, however, creaked, giving him away, and he sighed. Roxanne, from her position on the couch, flew up, looking over at him, eyes going narrow. “No.” 

“Not a kidnapping, Miss Ritchi, I swear upon it.” He moved over carefully, shutting the balcony behind him, sighing lowly. “This is more... I’m not sure. Could I call it a social call if I came to ask for your help?” Megamind smiled at her, moving over to place himself carefully in a chair. In hopes of proving himself truthful, he reached up, unclasping his cape and shoulder display, taking them off and draping them over the arm rest of the chair. 

Roxanne watched this quietly, eyes narrowed a moment before sitting up more, crossing her legs on the couch. “Alright. Fine. You have thirty seconds to explain. Go.” 

“I want to quit villainy to be able to be there publicly for the the twenty-three children I currently have in my care in the lair.” Megamind smiled softly at the shocked look on her face. He leaned back carefully, closing his eyes a moment. “I assume I’ll be crossing my thirty second time limit, but still. No, this is not a plan, a joke, or anything of the sort. I want to stop. I’m done. I should have quit when the first wandered into my lair, but I didn’t want to cause suspicion, but now, with my numbers growing, I don’t want to endanger them.” 

Roxanne was silent a moment, before looking up at him. “Twenty-three?” 

“Twenty-three as of today, yes. I got a new kiddo today. Pretty sure she’s a run away, but I get that a lot. Runaways, abandoned behind dumpsters, kicked out.” 

“And... you just bring them in and care for them?” 

“Of course. I don’t want to leave them in the cold of course. They’re... Roxanne they’re like my family now. I don’t want them hurt, and I want to be able to be there for them without people being suspicious of my actions, and thinking I’m hurting them. Not to mention... I’m pretty sure Metro Man is tired of the game too.” 

Roxanne paused a moment, seeming to consider this, before nodding a moment. “If you want my help quitting and being pardoned for the things you’ve done, we’ll need to get Wayne on our side too... but I can talk to his mother. If we’re... stopping the game, it needs to be a clean break. But before all that, I need to make sure theses kids you have? They’re safe. I need to know that I’m not helping you do something horrible. Knowing you, you wouldn’t be, but...” 

“You need the proof.” Megamind sighed softly, leaning back a moment, closing his eyes. “I can show you. Tonight, if you’d like. It’s Disney night tonight, and Minion would be thrilled to have you for dinner if you’d like. I’d have to warn them, so any that doesn’t want to show up can avoid dinner, that should be easy enough...” He lifted his wrist, with Roxanne watching him. “I can contact Minion from here and he can spread it.” 

Roxanne nodded a bit, then sighed, standing. “Alright. Tell him. Then you’re gonna sit here and tell me how this all happened.” 

Megamind paused a moment, then sighed, pressing the buttons on the side of his watch. “Minion, tell the kids we’ll be having Roxanne Ritchi over for dinner. Code: ... I’m done being a villain.” 

There was silence for a moment. “Code: are you sure, sir?” 

“Code: positive. It’s for the kids.” 

“Copy that, sir. They’ll be told. When will you two be coming home?” 

“In a few hours, I think. I have a story to tell Miss Ritchi.” 

“Alright sir.” 

Megamind sighed, sitting up carefully, tilting his head a bit. “So... where to start...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is a flash back to the first kiddo he found!

It was quiet tonight. The night air always helped clear his head, when he moved into the parts of the city he could just barely see the stars, he felt better. Only two years into his villain career, and he was already a known figure, which, of course, was helped by being a blue alien with a giant head. But it sucked when he just wanted to be left alone to walk. 

Thus, night time wanderings became a given. 

They had recently found a good place for their lair, and had furnished it up nicely for a home as well. Megamind was trying to get his own room set up how he wanted, but trying to get them to deliver things out to the middle of the all but abandoned industry district was... tiring. He couldn’t even get his stuff, since everyone would know where he was and then Metro Man would be there. 

His mind wandered as he pondered how to be able to set up his and Minion’s rooms properly, before he stopped. He heard... crying? Megamind frowned, glancing around, seeing nothing, but beginning to follow the sound. It sounded like a child screaming, something Megamind was good at identifying at this point. 

He came upon a dumpster, the sound originating from near it. He moved around, to find a baby, no older than a year, curled up crying her eyes out. Megamind glanced around, seeing no one, then carefully lifted the child and rocked her, trying to get her to calm down. Nothing seemed to work, until he began to sing softly, holding her close to his chest. She slowly calmed down, staring up at him with wide eyes, before they slipped closed and she fell asleep against his chest. 

Already, he was attached to her. 

Megamind looked around carefully, cradling her close to him, trying to find a note, maybe, someone around who had seen what had happened to her, but he found nothing. He let out a sigh. No parents, left alone on the street with no name, barely any clothing, nothing. 

He frowned a moment, before making a split second decision that hurtled him on a path he would never has expected to end up on. Carefully, making sure she was partially wrapped in his cape, he set off back to the lair, stepping through the holographic wall, calling out carefully for Minion 

Minion appeared quickly, then frowned at the bundle in Megamind’s arms. “Sir...” 

“Please Minion... She was just... alone, crying next to the trash. I couldn’t just leave her there, and there was no one around, no note, no people to help... just me...” Megamind looked up at Minion, as the baby squirmed slightly then settled, gripping onto Megamind’s shirt. 

Minion went quiet a moment, before sighing softly. “We’re going to have to buy much more in disguise than normal, you know... This makes it all the more difficult...”   
“I know...” Megamind was silent, looking down at his daughter quietly, holding her close to his chest. 

“Sir?” 

“Nova.” Megamind murmured softly. 

“Hmm?” 

“Her name is Nova. We need to figure out documentation for her, make sure she’s really a citizen of Metrocity. No more battles at the lair. We can’t risk endangering her.” 

“Of course sir.” Minion smiled softly at the soft look in Megamind’s eyes. “Want me to go shopping for baby supplies?” 

“As soon as you can, yes. Thank you, Minion.” With that, Megamind took Nova down into the lair further, finding his room, which was currently just bedding, and settled in his pile of blankets, making sure she was wrapped up properly in his cape, smiling softly down at his sleeping daughter, his heart ensnared. 

\------------

“And she was my first, in a long line of children brought in to care for...” Megamind sighed softly, looking over at Roxanne, who had listened intently through his entire story. “Nova was the start of the line, and she’s only eight now. She’s known me as Dad her entire life, and I love her with my entire soul. I love them all like that. Roxanne, you have to understand... I’m doing this all for them.” 

“I know.” She smiled, her voice soft. Megamind bit his lip a moment, sighing. “Megamind, I know. The way you spoke about her just then... I understand. You’d do anything for these kids, huh?” Megamind nodded slowly. “Well. In that case, let me go get dressed. I want to meet them. That way I can start getting you and Minion pardons.” Megamind looked up quickly. He hadn’t even thought of that. 

“Roxanne... Thank you, truly.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. We still have a lot of work to do.” Roxanne smiled over at him, before going up the stairs to her room, leaving Megamind to sit and think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have a tumblr for this AU now it's @megamind-and-the-kids if you like this story pls go follow and send me asks! Anon ask should be on, I just really wanna gush about this AU i love it a lot. Megamind is best dad and nothing will change that.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh! Before we go, are you allergic to cats? We have one, her name it Fatso, courtesy of Nova, and I really don’t want you getting sick in my house.” He smiled softly, almost nervous as he got onto the hover bike. Roxanne slipped onto the back. 

“No allergies, but I thank you for the warning. Cat hair is a bitch to get out of clothes.” Megamind chuckled softly.

“Try leather, Miss Ritchi. It’s a hellscape of it’s own.” 

“Why do you wear the leather if you can’t keep the cat fur off of it. I feel like having cat fur on your evil villain suit takes off the evilness of it.” 

Megamind pondered this a moment. “I supposed that’s true.” He stared up the hover bike, letting it slip into the air, hover a moment before taking off. Roxanne’s arms tightened around him, and he purposefully ignored the feeling that slipped through him at that. 

“Though, I’m more suprised you didn’t question it’s name.” 

“A kid named the pet, you just kinda go with it. Though, I assumed you’d be more of a dog person.” 

“Allergic. Maria has tried before though, trust me, it’s a mess trying to convince her not to get one. It’s like my children want me dead or something.” 

“Now I wouldn’t go that far.” 

“Of course you wouldn’t. I hold a certain level of dramatics, no matter what.” He smiled softly, shifting a bit in his seat, tilting his head a moment. “Then again... I figured you’d know this, seeing as you’ve been abducted by me so many times.” 

“Is it really abduction if I’m not scared, I don’t get hurt, and you panic if Metro Man messes something up and almost hurts me?” 

“... You’re forcibly taken.” 

“Am I really? Think about it, I could easily get out of those ropes, I’ve done it before, if I put up enough fuss, Minion would get too upset to kidnap me, and I can easily overpower you and your noodle arms.” 

Megamind was silent a moment. “I resent them being called noodle arms, Miss Ritchi.”   
“Nonetheless. I’ve come to just... add you into my schedule at this point.” 

“You can not schedule evil.” 

“No, but you do. Around the kids, I presume?” 

“Of course. Since Nova I have only spent one night over night in jail, and that’s only because I was caught at nearly midnight, and Minion didn’t want to leave the kids alone in the lair.” 

“Fair enough.” Roxanne lay her head on his back going silent. Megamind chewed on his lip, before landing the hover bike outside his lair, stepping off and making sure she was off well enough. 

“Well, Miss Ritchi... ready to meet the Megamind Family?” He grinned at her a moment. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter, but I have a big test tomorrow and it's already almost one am.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this mess took so long, but god damn i lost a good amount of motivation for this. But i have returned for my dad megamind fix that i have to give myself.

Chaos. He had been gone for maybe an hour, and they had dissolved into chaos. Roxanne looked alarmed, but Megamind just sighed, smiling at her, and moving off, leaving her no choice but to follow him. 

The first he found was Jameson with Bailey, trying to calm her down. He looked up, seeing him, moving over and passing her to him. “She’s been upset since you had to leave...” He trailed off, seeing Roxanne, but Megamind smiled, taking Bailey and humming lowly. 

“Sorry for that. Missed me, huh kiddo?” He asked softly, rubbing her back carefully, her sobs turning to soft sniffles as she clung onto his shirt as tightly as she possibly could. He calmed her carefully, letting her cling onto him. She was rather attached to him. 

Roxanne looked over to Jameson, who smiled softly. “We think she’s got some soft of attachment disorder. She’s super attached to Dad.” He hummed a moment, then glanced around, before sighing. “I’ll help clean this mess up.” 

“Yes, thank you Jameson.” Megamind murmured. “If you find her pacifier anywhere, that would be helpful, but she’s calm for now, it’s not a priority.” 

He nodded, slipping off to calm the brain bots and a few of the smaller kiddos along the way. Megamind looked over at Roxanne, smiling at her. 

“So... as you can see, I’m the glue that holds this place together half the time.” he huffed out a laugh, moving through the lair, Roxanne right behind him, Bailey sniffling periodically, head laying on his shoulder. 

“So... The oldest child in age is Maria, followed closely by Patrick, they’re both seventeen, but the one I’ve had longest is Nova, which you know. Bailey here is two years old, one of the more recent additions.” He smiled softly, watching the chaos around them calm as the older kids calmed the younger, and the brain bots. 

Roxanne looked around quietly, frowning a moment. “This is... a very close family.” She murmured, looking over at Megamind, who beamed. 

“That we are. I try to keep it calm, what with everyone around here coming from different backgrounds, and different... different love levels, I suppose, from home...” He sighed softly, looking over at her. 

Before Roxanne could answer, a small girl ran up, black hair wrapped up in a tight bun. She looked up at Roxanne a moment, and she was struck with just how close her eyes were to Megamind’s, despite her knowing they were actually related. 

Megamind crouched down to the eight year old’s height, smiling at her. “Hey kiddo.” 

“You didn’t say you were bringing Miss Roxanne!” Nova said in an outraged whisper, and Roxanne pretended not to be able to hear her. 

Megamind smiled softly, nodding. “Well... she’s helping me out with something, kiddo. I’m sure she’ll answer your questions if you ask nicely.” He hummed, smiling at Nova, before tilting his head. “Now, what did you run up here all excited about?” 

Nova scuffed her shoe on the floor, puffing up her cheeks. “I wanted to see who you brought home...” Megamind smiled, then shifted Bailey carefully to one side, before lifting up Nova, letting out a huff as he got used to the balance issues of holding an eight year old and an two year old in his arms. He turned, smiling at Roxanne. 

“Roxanne, meet Nova.” Nova’s eyes were wide, holding onto Megamind tightly as she stared at Roxanne. “You’re basically her hero.” Nova’s head whipped around to look at Megamind, eyes wide and outraged. 

“Dad!” 

“It’s true.” He teased gently, smiling at her. Roxanne laughed softly. 

“Well, I don’t really have that many kids looking up to me. Nice to meet a fan, I suppose.” Nova’s eyes were still wide, but she tugged Megamind’s collar, and he shifted, setting her down so Nova could move over to Roxanne, then open her arms. 

“Hug?” Roxanne hummed, then crouched down to hug her properly, before Nova giggled and ran off. Megamind laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“She loves your reports. No matter what it’s about.” With that, a large crash woke Bailey back up, causing her to burst into tears again. Megamind huffed, working on calming her back down, looking around a moment. 

Roxanne laughed softly. “Looks like you’ve got a mess on your hands. Wanna go see what that was?” 

Megamind sighed, then nodded, rubbing Bailey’s back as he moved down the halls of the lair towards the commotion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Morgan's name to Aurora in the first chapter, cause I realized my mistake from the list of kiddos 
> 
> I went back, but please tell me if I missed one

As it turned out, the crash had been one of the teens trying to wrangle the brain bots into some sort of order, and thus bringing a few down to the ground in a pile. At the moment, two twins were doing their best to dig her out from under the pile of brain bots, that were doing nothing to move themselves, while Jameson was trying to coax a small girl out from behind the couch. Another pre-teen was up on the top of the cabinets, lounged out in a spot that seemed to be pre-made up to be comfortable, giving the impression she, or at least the kids in general, where up there a lot. A younger boy had a toddler wrapped up in what seemed to be one of Megamind’s old capes, keeping her distracted for the time being. 

Megamind sighed, glancing at Bailey sadly, before turning to Roxanne and handing Bailey off quickly. Roxanne took her, eyes widening as he crying took a whole new level at being separated from Megamind. Roxanne wasn’t entirely sure why he passed her off, until he turned, flicking off the lights quickly, leaving them off a second, and flicking them back on. That got most of the kids to quiet, and he clapped once, getting the rest to quiet and turn. He then took Bailey back, shushing her carefully. 

“I was gone an hour, guys, what happened?” One of the boys snickered quietly behind his hand and the first twin lifted her head, before replying in a sheepish voice. 

“We got bored.” 

Megamind was silent for a moment, before laughing softly, bouncing Bailey as her sniffles turned to giggles. “You guys getting bored is a monstrosity of it’s own. Minion tell you-” 

“About Roxanne? Hi Miss Ritchi!” Roxanne had no clue which one that was, but knew it was the other twin. Megamind huffed softly. 

“She doesn’t know everyone yet, Khloe, besides, you and your sister still give me trouble.” 

“That’s a lie, dad, and we know it.” The first twin replied, and Roxanne smiled sheepishly, trying to sort through any names that she had learned, but only remembered Nova, Bailey, and Jameson. And Fatso, the cat that was currently wrapped up in a blanket on the cabinets with the teen. 

“Well, dinner’s going to happen with Miss Ritchi here, that way she can help me with a few things.” 

“Like your-” 

“Morgan shut up!” 

“You don’t even know which joke I was gonna make, Khloe.” The twins-now identified to Roxanne, though she couldn’t figure out which was which yet-dissolved into a quiet argument between themselves. Megamind sighed, looking around at the other kids. 

“Try not to get too bored while I talk to Aurora.” He muttered more to himself, turning and walking off. Roxanne glanced between the kids returning to their previous tasks and Megamind’s retreating back-with Bailey staring at her over his spikeless shoulders-and quickly followed him deeper into the lair.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, I'll be updating with Villain's Ballad so don't worry, won't be leaving that one behind.


End file.
